Gaara Love Story
by Aaznhottie10
Summary: A girl falls in love with the Kazekage of her village. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunrise came and I woke up from my bed. My bed sheets were white with different kind of flowers and a broader that was a magenta color. I am 18, and I was born in the Sand village. I also have long black hair with dark brown eyes that almost looked black, and people have told me I smile so graceful it could almost make anybody happy whithin a second. I am also a chuunin.

I have a roommate named Maria. She is 20 but looks younger like a 19 year old. She was also from the sand village and has long brown hair, brown eyes, and likes to be called "Masha". She is my closest friend ever since I first became a Genin. Maria and I hope we would be friends till the end , she is too a chuunin but is as strong as a Jounin. Maria and I live in a sand house that is as big as a liquor store but double the size.

I got dressed with black pants with a rose on my left leg pant's and work a red short sleeve with a heart embroidered on my right shoulder sleeve.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and made breakfast for myself and Maria. I made some eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. I then forgot that she doesn't like eggs so I just made the 2 eggs, for myself. I then yelled out, "Masha! Breakfast is ready!" and set the 2 dish of eggs, bacon and buttered toast on the black stone table; there were 4 chairs, the chairs were made of black stone too the cushions on them were white the table has 4 sides for the 4 chairs it looked beautiful.

Maria soon came down looking tired from training all day and almost night too. She almost looked like she's was going to faint or so but I knew inside she would pass the Chuunin exams without doing so.

Maria started rubbing her eyes for a little bit and sat down. I sat across from Maria and started eating. As I finished one of the eggs I start a conversation with Maria.

"Masha you looked tired I hope you pass the exams and start the new life of a Jounin" I smiled happily.

Masha smiled back "Yeah I hope so too I'm going to train like crazy until I can finally be a Anbu and get my revenge on who killed my father!" She said with courage and bravery.

30 mins past and both of us were done with breakfast and put it in the dishwasher. We both said bye and started to go train our different ways.

I went to my room and got ready to train. But only to find out I was all out of Kunais! So I got some money and went to the village.

As I walked down the sidewalk and was daydreaming about being the greatest jounin ever! Suddenly I bumped into someone! As I opened my eyes I saw the Kazekage! I have forgotten his name.

He has red messy hair, black rings around his eyes, his eyes were a blue like color they were gorgeous.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry kazekage..uh..what's your name?" I murmured a little but he didn't look hurt. No bumps for there was sand covering him. I was amazed how he had no wound nothing. He was silent and stared at me for a while and walked away and said, "My name is Kazekage Gaara don't be slacking off or you'll never know what would happened.." I was a little angry but I knew couldn't do anything about it. I could be arrested or something if I mess around with him. On the way there I could not stop thinking about Gaara. "Kazekage Gaara...hmm I will try to remember that." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friends

The next day Maria's tournament was here. I was very excited for her. I wore my best outfit, which was a shirt that was pink and had some striped lines that were sky blue and black, butterflies fluttering away where animated on my shirt , as well. Then I wore black pants. Many boys stared at me, I giggled.

As I saw Gaara I stared at him, and started to have this feeling inside of me, as if those butterflies drawn on my shirt were in my stomach. For all I knew I could have fallen in love with him.

"Am I really in love with that jerk, I can't be...oh, let's face the facts I probably do! I can't do anything about it..I wonder if he's thinking of me.." I said to myself.

Then I forgot about the tournament, and I remembered Maria was also first up! I knew she would win this round and smiled. Maria came in the ring and there was a sand ninja, but I didn't really care who that was. As Maria was about to strike, a group of sound ninjas start appearing and grabbed Gaara putting a kunai by his neck. I thought with great despair.

I was shaking for a while. Terrified if Gaara would be killed, my first love! I decided to come to action, and used my techniques. For my techniques where fire and dragon based, I used Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, burning 6/15 sound ninjas. They started to gang up on me and I used Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, again, beating up another 9 sound ninjas.

I could see Gaara sitting in the stadium, mostly amazed. I was happy. I turned towards the last sound ninja, he looked tough. I just grinned and used a jutsu I worked on known as "Dragons Wrath." However I lost to much charkra, so I could not do anything as I was also out of breath.

I stared at the man, he grinned. He had nothing in his hand. However I was wrong, when he started to charge at me, I saw him hold a kunai! I closed my eyes thinking this was the end of me. Then Maria came in and tried to stop him. However she failed and fell to the ground.

I was turbid, and ran to help her. I sat down next to her and shook her. I soon found blood on her hands. This only made me more turbid. He must of used some kind of jutsu that cut Maria's hand, simply by waving his own.

Then Gaara came and hit the sound ninja unconscious. This soon killed the ninja, and made me love him even more . I got up and hugged Gaara thanking him for saving Maria and myself! I then invited him for dinner and smiled gracefully. Gaara had a small smile and nodded.

It was 8:00 P.M. and dinner was ready. For dinner I made ramen since I couldn't find anything else.Gaara was soon knocking on my door. I got up and opened it to greet him. It was Gaara and some girl who looked older than him. She was a blonde, had 4 ponytails, a fan, and a black and red robe. I thought to myself. "Was Gaara going out with her?! Does he like older woman?!"

"Sorry,but Temari wanted to come tag along since she didn't want to be around Kankuro." Gaara answered. "Temari?" I thought "That sounded familiar."

"It's alright just come in!" I answered with a smile.

The four of us sat down. I was sitting by Maria, and Gaara was sitting by Temari.

"So who's Temari? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Maria chuckled.

"No! You half mind! I'm his sister! Temari yelled.

"Well somebody needs to walk it out, and it ain't me!" Maria yelled.

"Calm down Temari." Gaara said softly, and I too had said the same thing to Maria.

I took a big sigh of relieved "Okay well let's eat!" I exclaimed!

Everyone nodded and slurped down some ramen. I started thinking of something like asking Gaara out, but it was too soon and I didn't know what to say. So I decided I was just going to wait for a while to see what he was like.

A week and 2 days had gone by and my relationship with Gaara was going by smoothly. I was happy about that.

Maria and Temari had become good friends too. They trained together every week.

"Come on Gaara let's battle! Who ever hurts or leaves a mark on the oppenent wins!" I exclaimed "Sure." He answered.

I threw 5 kunais at him and he blocked it with his sand.

I was thinking of a plan on beating his sand defense and he threw the kunais back! I hurried and moved. Then I used shadow clones, and tried to hit him with my other jutsu, dragon fang.

As I got close to him he hit 2 of my shadow clones. Then I used dragon fang on him but it only left a scratch! I smiled "Yay! I won!" I jittered.

Gaara smiled.

It was then moonlight and Gaara and I were on my roof staring at the beautiful moon and stars. Gaara stared at you, and I stared at him back. I really loved Gaara, and I wanted to be with him but the question was, did he love me back?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Happiness**

* * *

Gaara and I stared at each other eye to eye. It was getting wet because it started raining a little while ago. So Gaara and I hurried into my house.

Both of us were all wet. However I didn't complain since I loved the rain and apparently, so did Gaara.

"You guys are all soaking wet! What were you doing out in the rain?!" Maria exclaimed.

I just smiled and got a towel for Gaara and myself. I was really happy since I felt closer to Gaara and hoped he felt the same.

I changed my wet clothes into my Chococat shirt with some blue jeans.

Since I had no clothes for Gaara to change into I just gave him a panda suit that I wore on Halloween.

Everybody laughed but I thought it was adorable on him, though it was still pretty funny.

Temari and Gaara stayed over for an hour, it was getting late.

"Gaara, Temari I think its getting late maybe you should go home." I said.

"Ok well I guess i'll be going now, see you later Maria." Temari answered. "Come on Gaara, you're coming home too!" Temari yelled.

"No, I'm not going in public wearing a panda suit." Gaara complained in melancholly.

Temari huffed. She closed the door and left home.

"So, where you going to sleep anyway?" Maria asked Gaara.

"I guess the couch." I said.

Sadly Gaara was too tall for the couch.

"I'm not letting him sleep with me! He's sleeping with you ok?" Maria decided.

I was shocked.I never slept with a boy before since my mom and dad had never let any boy be by me when I was on the bed. My parents did that because they knew how the boys would try to do funny business with me. I sighed since I felt bad for Gaara, I couldn't have him sleep on the floor. So he had to sleep on the bed with me.

I put on my pink kitty pajamas that matched with the pants.

My heart pounded louder and louder against my chest.

As I saw Gaara try to sleep on my bed.

"Sweet dreams Gaara." I said softly and went to bed. It was hard for me to sleep but after 10 minutes or so I finally fell asleep.

I dreamt about Gaara and myself holding hands and going to the Sand Village Carnival. I thought it was the best dream I have ever had yet.

I woke up and the weirdest thing was...my lips were touching Gaara's. My eyes widened and I fell over my bed. I must of been moving. It was weird but I liked it a little bit. I then noticed I hit the floor.

Gaara woke up hearing the noise when I slammed to the floor. He helped me up from the floor and dragged me to the couch. I thought it was nice of him.

A couple minutes later someone was knocking on my door. It was some sand ninjas asking if the kazekage was there.I pointed towards where Gaara was and they pulled him out from my house.I thought it was weird and shrugged it off. Then I put some normal clothes, which were jeans and a red and while polka doted T-shirt my mom made me. I thought it was embarrassing to wear at first, but you got over it.

Maria went to the kitchen wearing some jeans and a shirt saying "I'm the life of the party" she loved that shirt. Her tournament came again since the accident with the sound ninjas and I watched Maria fight over and over almost about to beat the finals. I was happy to see her win 10 minutes later. She beat the tournament, and everybody cheered happily and applaud for Maria.

Maria celebrated by taking Temari, Gaara, and you too a restaurant for dinner since Maria was now a jounin.

Dinner was great and it was night again. Gaara and I decided to go on the roof again and hoping it wouldn't rain this time.

Gaara had told me earlier there was something he wanted to tell me. I was hoping it was what I thought it was, and it was. He told me he loved me. I quickly embraced him and told him I love him back. Then Gaara and I gave each other a good night kiss when the moonlight came. We were happy because life was finally coming into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara Love Story Ch.4

The Plan

Maria and I waved goodbye to Gaara and Temari. I didn't want them to go.

At night I slept wonderfully. I dreamt that Gaara and I got married. I had this gorgeous wedding ring in my dream. Sadly I was interupted after I said "I do". Maria woke me up. She had said there were some people who had come to our door to ask us something.

I wondered who it was. When I opened the door I was surprised. It was a boy with blonde spiky hair, he had what looked like whiskers on his face, and an orange and black jump suit. He also wore a black leaf headband. Then there was also a girl with him who had pink hair and a tan skirt, pink shirt, and a pink leaf headband.

I wondered who the heck these people where, since they had been from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Who are you two?" I questioned them.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde boy said, energetically.

"My name is Sakura, its nice to meet you." The pink haired girl smiled.

I was still confused. I didn't know anyone by the name of Naruto or Sakura from the Leaf Village. Only Maria's family members.

They must have seen the confusion in my face because they quickly continued explaining why they were here.

"We were just here to ask you, if you two had attended the Jounin exam a week and two days ago." Sakura asked.

"Yes, Masha and I attended it, why do you ask?" I asked her back.

"Thats because we have a mission, we were told there was an asassination attempt on Gaara, by a bunch of sound ninjas." Naruto shouted.

"Why yes, I remember I tried saving him, Masha also got a wound on her hand from this big muscle bound pee brain, with just a wave of his arm, it was pretty creepy if you ask me!" I exclaimed.

"Are you friends with the Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we're friends, actually, were more than just friends." I blushed.

"What?! First Gaara becomes Kazekage before me, and now he has a girlfriend! Ah, man!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What did I do?" Naruto asked rubbing the bump on his head that he recieved from Sakura.

I laughed.

"Do you know where Gaara is?" Sakura asked.

"No, sorry." I answered.

"We gotta go find him, so we can discuss this with him!" Naruto yelled, again, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the house.

Maria all of a sudden came by the door.

"Hey! What the hell you doing to her?" Maria shouted smacking Naruto across the face.

"Ow!" Naruto cried.

"Its alright, Masha. We're just going to see Gaara, so we could discuss that assination attempt on him, by the sounds ninjas, you can come." I said.

"Okay." Maria replied and she followed us.

Naruto, Sakura and I went to the headquarters.

"I wonder if Gaara is here." I said.

We all then went in the headquarters. We found him, staring at the sky in his office,

"Gaara!" Naruto and Sakura shouted hugging him like they haven't seen him for a year.

Gaara hugged them back. Then I hugged Gaara as well, he was happy to see me and smiled.

"So why are you all here?" He questioned.

"We need to discuss that assination attempt the sound ninja's had planned on you!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh I see." Gaara said.

"They might strike again." Sakura added.

"Maybe." Gaara replied.

"This might be conducted by Orochimaru! And maybe..Sasuke as well." There was sudden silence in the room.

I was a little bit puzzled since I didn't know who Sasuke was. But I just went along with it.

After 10 minutes we had a plan.

"This is perfect! We can make a false tournament, we can disguise ourselves as one of Gaara's sand guards and when we see them we could net them. Then we'll interrogate them into telling us what they are up too!" Naruto said. I thought it was pretty good plan.

Afterwards Maria and I had nothing to do. So we went shopping for some equipment and clothing. Although most of it was for clothing. Then we ate dinner at one of the food courts that sold pizza and looked at some jewlery for about 8 hours.

When Maria and I got home we practiced using our equipment and worked on our disguise.

Maria, and I had to look like men sadly, but we made a joke of it.

"I look like a hot man!" I joked "Yeah me too!" Maria added.

We laughed having a great time. Soon it was 11:30 and Maria and I were getting sleepy .So we both went to our separate rooms. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard crashing, and many kind of weird noises, coming from downstairs. Then all of a sudden it stopped. It freaked me out a lot, but I just assumed Maria was doing something, after all, she was very clumsy, and I was to sleepy to go check it out.So I went fell asleep scared of what was going on downstairs.

* * *

Reviews, Constructive criticism are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Plan**

I woke up the next morning to see what it was that caused the noise last night. When I got down stairs, I saw blood all over the floor. Never in my life had I seen as much blood as I had that day in my kitchen. I thought I was going to faint, that is until I found something that had caught my attention. It was a note.

This note had come from the Sound village, they had kidnapped Maria. I started panicking. What made things worse was that the only way to get her back was to trade her for Gaara. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been happening. I thought. I've always heard of thing like this happening to people, but never did I think it would happen to me.

I quickly ran off to find Gaara. _He was the Kazekage, he'd do something about this, _I kept thinking to myself. As I told his secretary I needed to speak to him, she told me I had to set up an appointment. I almost started to cry. Then I spotted Temari. _This was my only hope. _I had thought.

"Temari!" I called out. She turned and faced me.

"Hey Nikita, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Masha! The sound ninjas had kidnapped Masha!" I told her, I was about to cry but I held back the tears. _A ninja, should never cry_. I remembered. I saw concern in her eyes and she quickly lead me to the Kazekage's office.

Once I got there and explained Gaara my situation, he quickly called down "Team 7" as he referred to it. Team 7 included Naruto and Sakura, as well as some man I had never seen. I guessed he was the leader. These were the Leaf Ninjas I had met not to long ago.

"Who is that?" I asked Temari.

"Why thats Hatake Kakashi." She replied, the name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember what it was he did.

I stood next to Temari.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked.

"The sound village wants Gaara for Maria." Temari started.

"Whose Maria?" Naruto cluelessly asked.

"A Jounin who is currently residing with Nikita." Temari explained.

"They kidnapped that girl we met yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, last night, at approximately 12 a.m." Temari explained.

"Weren't you two supposed to be patrolling the village last night?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sakura.

"No! You told us to watch over Gaara!" Naruto retorted.

"YEAH!" Sakura shouted defending Naruto.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a fourth member of Team 7?" Gaara monotonously asked.

"Sai couldn't make it, he's doing something right now, probaby out saving people in other village's again." Kakashi explained.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask.

"What are we going to do?" The question came out almost as a command. A mix of impatience and anxiety was heard in my voice.

Everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm really worried, what if there doing something to Masha?" I asked, I could feel myself tearing up.

"I have a plan." Kakashi said. "All 6 of us will go to the Sound Village, one of us will transform into Gaara and pretend to be traded for Masha, then all 6 of us will attack."

"And hopefully, we'll see Sasuke too." Sakura whispered.

"All 6? That means Temari's coming too right?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'll be going instead." Gaara said, in his nonchallant tone.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the village? Your the Kazekage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The laws here are different then the ones in Konoha." Temari explained.

"All six of us will meet up in the evening, everyone get ready and get rest, were leaving by 7." Gaara ordered. "Temari, you watch over the village while I'm gone." "Are you sure about this?" Temari asked worriedly. "Yes." Gaara answered.

I looked at him, and he looked back at me. "We'll get her back, right?" I timidly asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said, and all of us went our seperate ways.

* * *

Please review and constructive criticism is welcome ;)


End file.
